


Devotion

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Fingering, Followed by fluffy smut, Hey at least I admit to being trash, One or two liberties taken with canon for the sake of sappy lesbian smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vague allusions to Catherine and Shamir that can be read as gay bc lets be honest theyre pretty gay, Yuri, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: Lesbian smut because I'm gentle femdom trash.  Byleth is finding her new teaching job rather difficult.  Fortunately, Rhea knows exactly how to help relieve the tension.  [Rather Large Spoilers for Chapter 11/12]





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoiler Warning]
> 
> This trashy lesbian smutfic contains some pretty massive SPOILERS for Three Houses's halfway twist. If you haven't reached Chapter 11 yet, you might want to turn back now 'cus a lot of things happen that I talk about in this fic. Three Houses has a pretty awesome story, so I'd hate to think that I spoiled it for anyone.
> 
> This is your last warning before trashy spoiler smut happens because I'm trash.

The rain was smashing down so hard around Garreg Mach, Byleth was starting to hope it would just flood the place and drown her. That way, at least, everyone would be spared the war to follow.

Her lips curled upwards into a hollow smile as loud, bitter laughter began to escape them. She clutched the sides of her head as her soulless cackling grew louder and the frigid air gradually killed off all feeling in her legs. With a sombre splash, her knees hit the ground and her hands soon followed - her hateful laughter growing ever-louder as tears began racing down her face. Even in the cold and the wet, she could feel them burning trails down into her skin. Not enough to just set her alight and let her turn to ash, though. Unfortunately.

Screaming in frustration, she raised a fist, put all of her strength behind it, and thumped the ground. Then again. And _again_. _And again_, shouting and sobbing out her objections to this broken reality she'd found herself in.

'_Professor...?_'

Her own students were the enemy. Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, someone who'd worked alongside the monsters who killed her father. Who turned the people of Remire into feral beasts. Who experimented on children and tried to murder Lady Rhea... And she had _completely _failed to notice. How had she not realised? It all made so much sense, in hindsight. Edelgard had never been one to shy away from criticising the church, and she'd never seen her and the Flame Emperor at once...

_'Stupid-! Stupid-! Stupid-!'_

Maybe she hadn't _wanted _to see it. No one expected the mastermind to be a child, after all. Besides, Edelgard had always been such a charming, studious young woman. Byleth herself was something of an oddity among the monastery's staff, a mercenary with no knowledge of the church and the Crest of its founder's greatest foe. Maybe that's why she'd felt so close to Edelgard. Neither of them quite belonged. They each shared a Crest thought lost to time. She was an important student. She was family.

And she was the enemy. 

_'Stupid-! Worthless-! Pointless-! Idiot-!'_

'_Professor...!_'

Was this what losing a child felt like? And was it _her _fault? Could she have stopped this war before it started? Was there something she could have said, or done, or not done that would've saved all these children from having to fight and maybe die in defence of Garreg Mach? She was a mercenary, she knew better than most just how easily death could come for someone on the battlefield. Taking out bandits or putting down a Demonic Beast were one thing but this was _war_. A war that would no doubt involve mortals and magic and monsters and whatever other forces Edelgard could summon up to win. Gods, what if she hurt the children? What if she hurt Bernadetta? Or Caspar, or Ferdinand? Or Ingrid, or Ignatz? Dimitri or Claude? Dedue or Hilda or Marianne or- or-

She gripped her face in her hands, nails digging into the raw skin, as she howled out her failure into the night. She raised her hands again, striking the ground again, frigid water smacking her in the face with every thump until the skin turned-

'Professor_!_'

Her body jerked as she lost control of her arm. Twisting, screaming, she turned to smack whoever had _dared _assault her in her grief-

'_GET OFF ME!_'

'**Byleth.**'

What little strength the professor still had vanished as Rhea released her wrist and set her arm slowly back down, kneeling in the rain beside her. Cautiously, the archbishop ran her fingers over Byleth's - the warmth of her skin feeling like hot coals across her ruined flesh. Seeing her visible discomfort, Rhea's head tilted to look the other woman directly in the eye - her face and voice full of mercy and sorrow.

'Goddess, Professor,' she gasped, her own eyes welling up at the sad state before her. 'What are you _doing_ to yourself?'

Byleth had no answer except to fling her arms around Rhea.

'It's all my fault...!' She sobbed, over again again. 'It's- all- all my-'

Saying nothing, Rhea simply returned the embrace - running her hands through Byleth's hair and across her back, cooing and shushing her gently until a sliver of her strength finally returned.

* * *

Once Byleth could walk again, Rhea helped to carry her herself back to her chambers and had Cyril run a bath for her. Of course, Seteth was horrified at the sight of the archbishop practically dragging the soaking professor up through the monastery but she silenced him with a firm, but patient, look - as if to say, _'Not now.' _She handed him her crown and jewels, wordlessly instructing him to put them away, while she remained with the professor.

Once the bath was ready, Rhea dismissed Cyril with a grateful smile and a gentle wave before helping the professor, too weak to really move, out of her drenched clothes and into the hot water - easing her in as her raw skin hit the heat.

'It's all right,' she reassured her, gently rubbing her shoulders as she lowered her inch by inch. 'I'm here.'

Byleth nodded weakly, leaning her head towards Rhea - a few remaining tears fleeing her eyes as she struggled to find words of gratitude. The archbishop just smiled, stroked her hair and promised her, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'... Stay?' Was all Byleth found she could say.

Rhea nodded with a comforting smile on her lips. 'If that is what you want, dear Professor.'

The younger woman began to shrink into the corner of the bath, arm folding over her chest as her head sank down. 'I'm not a professor...' She finally whispered. 'I failed.'

'Edelgard failed _you_,' Rhea tried to reassure her, removing her gloves, dipping a hand beneath the water, and slowly beginning to wash Byleth's hair. 'You are _not _to blame for her treachery.'

Byleth's head just seemed to sink further down. It took until Rhea had almost finished washing her hair that she finally brought herself to say, 'I'm sorry,' with a weakened voice still on the verge of more tears. 'I'm so sorry...'

'Sweet girl,' the archbishop pulled her gently towards her, laying a gentle kiss atop her head. 'You have done _nothing_ to apologise for. Your every action has brought me nothing but pride.'

'You're wrong...'

'My dear Professor, I am archbishop of the Church of Seiros. I do _not _make mistakes. I cannot afford to, for the good of the holy church and the people of Fódlan.'

Byleth's voice seemed to desert her. She was so quiet, Rhea could only make out her mouthing something like _Then what am I?_

Rhea did not answer the question. Instead, she pulled her dear professor against her body, took a deep breath, bestowed another tender kiss upon her - this time on her cheek - and began to sing to her once more.

_'In time's flow see the glow of flames ever-burning bright._ _On the swift river's drift broken memories alight..._'

* * * 

As she had helped Byleth into it, so Rhea helped her out of the bath - wrapping one towel around her shoulders for warmth and using another to dry her off with care. It was a slow process, beginning with her feet and slowly working her way up her legs.

'Archbishop...' The professor looked about ready to object. 'I'm... not worth-'

'_Ssh_.' Rhea only smiled and continued. 'It would not do to have you catch a cold.'

A warm shock took Byleth, starting in her chest and spreading quickly out to the rest of her body. She almost wanted to cry again, but kept her composure enough that it ended up as only a few half-smiling splutters and a silent, mouthed, _Thank you_. Rhea's own smile widened, her eyes reflecting nothing but devotion and appreciation as she neared her thighs.

'Sweet girl,' she repeated, sending a short giggle and a warm blush into her favoured professor. 'You are most welcome.' She applied a little more pressure with the towel, struggling to remove all of the water from Byleth's body with how tightly she was keeping herself together. Still, she did her best - moving the cloth in a slow, careful, deliberate motion. All the way up the professor's thigh, just below her groin, and then slowly back down to the knee. Then all the way up once more... and all the way down again...

'You have such lovely skin,' Rhea couldn't help but marvel, smiling as she complimented the younger woman. 'I say that with sincerity. Do not ever hurt yourself again. It would be a shame to ruin such a gift from the goddess.'

Byleth nodded as Rhea continued drying her, but this time she felt her breath catch. Her heart couldn't beat but something in her told her that it _should _be here. Here she was being waited on hand and foot by the most powerful and beautiful woman in all of Fódlan. There was no way she could be worth this... and, yet, she found herself wishing she could be. She didn't _want _to be sorry for enjoying this.

'You...' She finally spoke again, her voice still just a whisper. 'You... _really_... think I'm worth this?'

Rhea nodded. 'There is much I cannot yet tell you, Professor. How much I appreciate you is not one of those things.'

'Ah-_haha_-!'

The cloth slipped from Rhea's gasp and Byleth's body twitched as a sudden jolt of feeling returned to her legs, and she became wholly aware of just how soft Rhea's hand against her felt...

'Ah, forgive me. I'll-'

'_No_...' Byleth whined, suddenly feeling quite weak in the legs again. Before she could topple over, Rhea stood up and helped her sit more comfortable on the edge of the bath before getting back on her knees and resuming her work.

'Are you well, Professor?'

Byleth's answer came as a timid smile and a short nod.

'Then I am glad-'

'Rhea-' The professor gently blurted out, forgetting her station for the moment. 'Can- Can you... call me "sweet girl"... again?' She pulled the towel around her body closer and looked down at Rhea with quivering eyes. 'Please...?'

Something in the archbishop's expression changed. She was still smiling - actually, her face hadn't changed much at all - but Byleth could feel some kind of... _power _radiating fromher. Somehow, looking into her eyes after asking that had felt like she'd offered her neck to a beast. That should've terrified her but it didn't. How could she be scared when Rhea was with her, caring for her, pressing her fingers firmly into her foot and ankle, easing all of the pressure out of her thawing muscles... When, exactly, had she forgone the towel...?

'Of course I can, sweet girl.'

Byleth wasn't even sure _why _she'd wanted to hear those words again but hearing them seemed to help her warm faster. Even if her heart couldn't beat, there was no denying that she was certainly feeling some kind of inner warmth racing through her body... Well, she _did _bear the Crest of Flames. Perhaps it was related to that?

'You are so much more wonderful than you could possibly know. I truly, _truly _mean that...' Rhea sighed, gazing up into Byleth's brightening eyes. 'You have done so much for the students. You have safeguarded more lives than I wager you have counted. You have left the safety of the monastery, time and time again, to defend the holy church and the people whom we protect. No one could question your worth... No one should _ever _question that you have every right to be here...'

There it was. There was that... that flash of warmth and predatory want again.

'_With me.'_

Oh, what did it matter _how_ her body was doing this...? How could _anything_ else matter when Rhea's hands were gliding so far up her leg. _Goddess_, it felt so long since someone had just... _helped _her. Every press of the archbishop's fingers into her flesh seemed to warm her body more than the water ever had. Nerves came to life like never before, twitching her legs apart as Rhea's careful ministrations reached her thighs...

'Rhea-'

'Oh, Goddess... I had thought you dry by now, sweet girl, but it seems I've failed in my task.'

_Oh, Goddess_ indeed. If Byleth hadn't currently been trapped halfway between arousal and immobility, she might've laughed Rhea out of the bathroom for saying something so _utterly _ridiculous with a straight face. All things considered, the archbishop was lucky she was a half-frozen wreck. All she could do in this state was let out a spluttery cough and bite her lip in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry-'

'Sweet girl,' Rhea cut her off, sitting up and leaning over to take her head in her hands. 'I don't ever want you to apologise for something that is not your fault again. You are irreplaceable - not only to this monastery and your students but to me as well. I am so incredibly grateful for all the happiness you have brought to us. To me...'

There wouldn't be any turning back after this. Not with the way Rhea's hands were sliding down her neck, down the towel that covered her arms, inwards towards her belly, and finally over her legs... 'The least I can do-' She parted them further... 'To repay all you've done-' Leaning her head towards Byleth's soaking sex... 'Is give you back your voice...'

Byleth sucked in a huge gasp of air as Rhea's lips met hers; breathing loudly as the archbishop wasted no time in laying forceful kisses against her - from the top of her entrance to as far down as she could get in her position, and all the way back up again. Holding her _sweet girl's _legs apart, Rhea smiled and moaned into her body; wetting her lips with her tongue before resuming her barrage of kisses, this time sort-of... almost-circling Byleth's pussy. Was- Was Rhea _kissing _the symbol of Seiros onto her? Goddess, _that _was probably improper for the leader of the clergy... Although, probably not as improper as Byleth dropping the towel so she could lay her hands on Rhea's head and push herself closer towards her new lover.

'Tha-ank y-ou-!' She half-whispered, half-spluttered out; biting her lip so hard to stifle a moan as she thrust her hips against the archbishop's face. 'O-Oh, thank you so much-! Rhea-!'

'Ss-ssh...' Rhea shushed her again, but didn't resume speaking to her until she'd finished the Crest. 'It's all right...' She reassured the professor, beaming up at her as she licked her lips again. 'Give your thanks to the Goddess. This pleasure, too, is a part of her creation...'

Byleth wondered if Rhea's faith might falter if she told her that the goddess was, apparently, a mouthy brat that lived in her brain and then _immediately_ stopped when she felt Rhea licking her pussy. This wasn't the first time she'd ever been with a woman - there had been a few pretty girls in Remire village she'd fooled around with in the past, and at least one partner she was with for about a year - but this... _wow_. Either Rhea was just naturally gifted or Catherine and Shamir had _very good reasons _for being so loyal to her, because the way Rhea ate her out felt nothing short of heavenly. She was fierce, yet tender. Loving. It was like... _worship_. The lusty moans the archbishop made between her legs were her prayers, the movements of her tongue inside of her - the way it hugged the walls of her womanhood and dragged _oh-so-slowly _around them, the way she would lick her quickly-quickly-_slowly_, _tortuously _slowly -her acts of devotion.

'Rhea-Rhea-_Rhea_-O-Oh, thank you. _Goddess_, thank you...!'

Watching Byleth writhe above her, Rhea took a hand from her leg and carefully eased two fingers inside of her - steadily rocking them back and forth inside her body as her tongue continued to pleasure her, sliding upwards and around in a manner Byleth was _damn sure _was supposed to torment her until she finally found her clit. Though her _sweet girl _couldn't see it, Rhea was smiling from ear-to-ear as she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck just a _little _more firmly than she allowed Byleth to expect while picking up the pace with her fingers. For that, the professor rewarded her by gripping two fistfuls of her hair and pushing even harder against her.

'ImsorryimsorryI-_G-Goddess_-Fuck-_Ah! T-Thank-Ahh-!'_

Rhea cut her off by immediately beginning to circle her clit with her tongue while moving her fingers faster and faster inside of her, pushing her face against her lover just as much as she ground herself against it. Faster, faster, _faster _\- feeling every twitch and shake of Byleth's perfect body as her sweet girl, her devoted professor, her wonderful partner did, as promised, find her voice again-

'Tha-a-ank yo-ou, G-G-Goddess-s! T-Thank you- Rh-Rheaa-_AHH!_'

As the archbishop tipped Byleth over the edge, she continued to pleasure her - faster and faster throughout her orgasm until she felt the younger woman begin to slow her breathing, at which point she finally began to come down with her; all the while taking slow, long, languishing licks - humming pleasantly as she tasted her on her tongue.

'L-La-Lady... R-Rhea...!'

'_Ssh_...'

Rhea finally, reluctantly, withdrew from the professor - face visibly flushed, hair messily falling all over her face, breathing rushed and uneven... The perfect mixture of faithful grace and lustful dominance. 'I am pleased to hear you speak again, Professor.'

'Goddess...' Yeah, _of course _she had to put it like that. Like coming on her face was just another errand she was having her run. Still, it got Byleth starting to laugh again, partly from nerves, mostly from finally feeling all that awful pressure just... _lift_. 'You're a miracle, Rhea.'

The archbishop rose to her feet, took Byleth by the hand, and pulled her into a tender embrace. 'I advise you stay with me tonight, sweet girl. You will find no warmer place than my arms.'

'I honestly believe that...' the professor wrapped her naked form tighter around the archbishop. Eyes misty with happiness, she nuzzled against her neck, purring softly as the older woman kissed her face and played with her hair. 'I do belong...' She sighed, eyes starting to drift shut as she relaxed in Rhea's arms. 'I belong to you...'

Perhaps she should've said "with". Perhaps she meant exactly what she meant. Either way, Rhea would not leave her. She kept her sweet girl in her arms until she felt her start to shiver in the monastery air, then led her back to her chambers, slipped out of her own damp clothes, and took the professor into her bed - allowing her to fall asleep to the sound of all her praise.

'You are worth it.

'You are wonderful.

'You are irreplaceable.

'You are so important to me...

'You are always welcome here...

'You will always have my love...

'Always.

'_Always..._'


End file.
